


Strong Bonds

by missmagic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Platonic Love, Platonic Soulmates, Sentient Lions, Shiro is the Black Lion's other half, The Black Lion is Shiro's other half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagic/pseuds/missmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Lions remembers days long gone and looks over recent events.  She especially thinks about her previous and current Paladins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Bonds

She couldn't help but feel sorry for the Galra. Remembering what the species was like before the war, before Zarkon. They were a proud warrior race, much like they still are but less arrogant and horrid. They were once one of the Six Great Races of the known universe, respected and looked well upon by everyone. Until one tore all that down. Her very own Paladin. She asked herself if she'd rather return to that time or be in the now.

Those days she didn't have a conscious or a personality. She was merely the War-Ship that the Great Six wanted of her. She remembers the time she had no thoughts only impulses which over time deepened. At the time they didn't understand the technology that they were playing with and the power source that created her. They didn't expect her or her sisters to grow a sence of being and sadly they didn't respect that. The Lions were only machines. However, we were respected enough to have a choice in our Paladins. She remembers that day.

There was twenty chosen. Twenty that showed promise of being worthy of being a Paladin. They stood before the five and we picked. Yellow picked the soft-hearted Altean Prince. Blue picked a Tvilon runt with stars shinning in their eyes. Red picked a bitter Avitoria soldier. Green picked a Tormatra who'd rather had not been there. She was the last to choose. She didn't see anyone She thought worthy until She spotted him. He was small, so small back then. A Galra child who stared at her with awe and a little bit of fear. Her siblings were slightly worried at her choice for they felt the growing darkness in his soul however, She would not listen, too proud and sure of herself. It was her mistake.

Her mistake to ignore the light in his eyes turn sour, to ignore his innocent intentions turn hideous. Oh how She felt regret at her choice as She watched him burn the universe. Watch as the Great Six became the Great Two as only the Galra and the Alteans now remain. Watch as her sisters were scattered to the stars. Watch as the Paladins took a final stand against their once comrade.

She rejected him. Rejected the bond between them and felt happiness when the bond was crushed and destroyed. No longer bound to that beast. Then She waited.  
In the castle for 10,000 years. Feeling the ache where the bond to her sisters should be and the pain that the universe was in. The Alteans either thought that She was unresponsive or in a sleep like power down. Then one day, She felt it. A pull to a part of the universe that She didn't know to exist. She remembered that feeling. It was a bond begging to be made and it amazed her. She remembered her sisters telling her of the pull that they had to their Paladins, a pull that She didn't have to Zarkon. She wanted to leave. Go to the soul that called to her, to whose life force danced to the same tune as hers. Then it drew closer and She got excited. Maybe they were coming for her. Then She grew sad. She didn't understand what had happened to her other half but they were in pain, suffering, alone, depressed, waiting for death, fighting for survival. All of these things coming through the embryonic bond they shared. She felt their call her help and so badly wanted to respond. Then there was respite.

They left the pain and returned to that isolated part of the universe and She felt happy. Yes her other half was away from her but they were safer. All too quickly they were coming back towards her. Closer and closer. Until they were here and She could've danced. Not only was her other half here but so was her precious sister Blue. Her sister had brought her other half. She waited. Waited and felt the return of her sisters. Waited until they stood before her and called to her and she called back. Together again. 

She saw him. Standing there with a familiar look of awe but this time he stared in amazement. He stood scarred and a little broken but She saw his strength. She saw his soul which burned bright like a supernova with the darkness of space surrounding it, that didn't worry her though. His darkness wasn't like Zarkons. It was peaceful and gentle. Zarkon's darkness was harsh and every growing, Shiro's was healing. Shiro's supernova was burning brighter with everyday, consuming the darkness and replacing it with colours as he healed from his time of suffering. She didn't need him to prove himself like the others did, his soul was proof enough. However, that didn't stop him from proving himself.  
She watched him open himself fully to her. Watched as he fully committed himself to defending the universe. Watched as he would sacrifice himself to protect his fellow Paladins, his pride. He was what Voltron needed. He was what a Pride Leader should be. He cared and protected and bonded not only with her but with the Paladins and even her sisters. Her sisters liked him. Liked how he thanked them and respected them. Liked how he understood that they were more than machines. Liked how he would do his job as the body and keep the team together.

The feeling of pride and unity that surged through her during the training when She and Shiro became one. She loved it. She loved this Paladin, her other half. 

Then the castle became infected and Shiro's darkness pushed back against his supernova and he cracked a little bit. After they cleaned the castle, got away from the star and everyone returned to their rooms Shiro didn't. He came to her still broken and sat in her cockpit. Opened up his bond to her and cried and cried. And so did She. She cried with him, wrapped him up in their bond and sealed the cockpit off completely, keeping him securely with her. She warmed him. Helped nurse that supernova that she loved until it shined again and the darkness retreated. She growled and roared and clawed and bit at the darkness. Stay away. Her other half was too bright for darkness. Too perfect in the right ways for the universe to hurt him. How dare it. She refused to let him go. However, Zarkon had other ideas.

He trapped Voltron and separated them. That angered her, how dare he. Then she felt that long destroyed curse. The bond between her and Zarkon wasn't as gone as She thought but that didn't matter, the bond between her and Shiro was stronger, deeper. Shiro was her other half, Zarkon had no power. Then he twisted it. He manipulated and used a power that she didn't understand to overpower her and She cried. 

Two options. Fight Zarkon's power and keep Shiro but in the end letting Shiro get recaptured and this time his suffering would be her fault or. Let go of Shiro where he'd be safer and less likely to be captured. She cried and cried. She watched Zarkon's power and bond hurt Shiro, felt his pain and cried as She ejected him. Crying, pleading through their bond that he'd understand her choice. She wants him to be safe. She loves her other half. She'd never do this if she didn't have to. She went numb as she was pulled closer to the monster and cried as she felt Shiro's panic. 

She refused Zarkon. She didn't open up to him. After her sister Red shot her free and she lay on the ship surface with Zarkon in front of her, she rejected him over and over and over. How dare he. How dare he. Curse him.

Then he's gone fighting Red and about to kill her sisters Paladin but it's okay because Shiro is here. Where he belongs. He is with her and they save their Pridemates together and escape with Allura. He's here. He's injured but he's with her. She wraps him in the bond and begs, pleads, prays for forgiveness. She gets it, he understood and forgives her. She loves him more but this isn't the time. Now that She and her sisters are back in the castle She can hear Blue.

Her sister is the most emotional out of them all and values the bond between Lion and Paladin much more than her and is angry. She curses her and hisses and spits at her. Scum. Traitor. Bond-Breaker Blue screams at her and She accepts it. She had betrayed her and Shiro's bond. It was to save him yes but that didn't excuse what She'd done. Before She know's it the wormhole is corrupted and She's thrown out. Flying through the wormhole to who knows where and She's scared. Scared for her sisters and Shiro.

The landing was harsh and She protected her other half as much as She could. She was stuck in a deep gorge. Alone. And Shiro was in worse shape than before and She was so scared.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw some posts about how Shiro isn't the true black paladin and thought fuck that. Also just really like to think about what the bond between lion and paladin could be like. Please comment and share your thoughts with me xx


End file.
